Love is War
by Arienlys
Summary: Caché et protégé par la pénombre de la pièce, il profite simplement d'un moment qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Une tentation qui a finit par lui ouvrir les bras et contre laquelle il s'est blottit sans se faire prier. Quitte à se bruler les ailes. HiruSena


**Titre** : Love is War

**Auteur** : Wind

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Je me lance à mon tour dans le Hiru/Sena, en esperant que cette fic vous plaise.

* * *

Chaleur, désir, passion.

Un amalgame complexe, un flot de sensation qui achève de détruire une à une toutes ses résistances, ses questions. La raison s'efface avec une lenteur exaspérante… cédant finalement sa place face à une douce folie. Folie à laquelle il s'abandonne sans retenue. Caché et protégé par la pénombre de la pièce, il profite simplement d'un moment qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré pu vivre. Une tentation qui a finit par lui ouvrir les bras et contre laquelle il s'est blottit sans se faire prier. Quitte à se bruler les ailes. Tant pis : c'est ce qu'il voulait.

"Sena..."

Complètement abandonné, il se laisse entrainé jusqu'à se retrouver allongé, les joues légèrement empourprées de se retrouver ainsi à la merci de l'autre, exposé à son regarde de braise malgré le doux sourire qui étire les lèvres de son partenaire. Un simple baiser, porteur de nombreuses promesses, et les dernières hésitations s'envolent. Plus rien ne compte mise à part l'autre. Plus rien n'existe.  
Des bruits de tissus, des vêtements qui disparaissent, une exploration lente et calculée alors qu'une douce mélodie commence à faire entendre ses premières notes. La température de la pièce augmente encore un peu plus. Les mains glissent, les lèvres se scellent et les langues en profite pour se retrouver, la pudeur rends les armes alors que les derniers barrages s'envolent à leurs tours. Il sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer.

Des mots doux susurrés au creux de l'oreille, les doigts fins qui glissent sur le torse puis sur le ventre, envoyant des ondes de plaisirs, de longs frissons sur le corps frêle. Ses poumons commencent à bruler, il doit ouvrir la bouche pour respirer correctement. Il referme lentement ses paupières sous le sourire de son partenaire. La vérité c'est qu'il était en train de couler, de se perdre dans un flot de sensation qui lui était parfaitement inconnu jusqu'à maintenant et qui l'emportait, doucement mais surement, vers de nouvelles découvertes.

"Sena..."

Il rouvrit les yeux, curieux, et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un regard émeraude qui semblait étinceler malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, et dans lequel on pouvait actuellement lire du désir. Pas besoin de mot, il comprit et acquiesça, faisant réapparaitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour passer ses doigts dans la courte chevelure blonde, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant.

"Sena..."

Hmmm ? Tiens, pourquoi sa voix avait-elle changée ?

"Sena... Réveille toi, Sena…  
- Qu'es ce que tu racontes ?  
- Allez debout ! Sena !  
- AH !"

Un rêve…Ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Un de plus.

Sena soupira lourdement alors qu'il repoussait finalement ses draps pour se lever, ne prêtant pas attention à sa mère qui repartait maintenant que son fiston était réveillé, attribuant son soupir au fait qu'il devait se lever, forcé et contraint (n'était-ce pas une attitude normale pour tout jeune de son âge d'ainsi rechigner à aller en cours ?). Mais non. Le jeune garçon soupirait à cause de ce foutu rêve… Une foutu invention de son cerveau qui commençait à devenir un peu trop récurrente à son goût. Et…Oh que c'était frustrant… ça s'arrêtait toujours au même moment. Systématiquement. Irrémédiablement. Il allait finir par croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'acharnait sur lui pour s'amuser. Avait-il vraiment l'air d'un jouet ? Non mais franchement.

S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, le brun se glissa avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude, s'accordant un petit moment pour parfaitement se réveiller avant de faire lentement glissé ses mains plus bas, vers une partie plus sensible de son anatomie, forçant ses lèvres à rester closes sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergea à ce moment là. Ça aussi, c'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel depuis que les rêves avaient commencé. Et malgré cette… habitude (si on pouvait qualifier ce qu'il faisait ainsi)… qu'il avait prise, ses joues adoptaient toujours une adorable couleur rouge sous la gêne que lui procurait ce mouvement.

Rien que d'imaginer la réaction du principal concerné s'il venait à le savoir suffisait à le faire virer au coquelicot.

Certain qu'il se retrouverait illico avec une centaine de balles logées amoureusement dans son corps…

Tout bien réfléchit il préférait ne pas y penser.  
Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du running back alors que dame libération lui avait enfin accordé ce qu'il désirait. Il se laissa alors glisser lentement le long de la paroi de la douche, profitant encore de quelques secondes de répit avant de vraiment se décider à se laver et à se préparer avant d'être en retard. Parce que sinon il serait VRAIMENT en retard. Et il connaissait une personne, toujours la même d'ailleurs, qui n'apprécierait certainement pas l'excuse "j'ai trop trainé sous ma douche en pensant à toi". Mh... ça lui vaudrait bien une centaine de balle en plus ça.

Sena soupira alors qu'il prenait son sac de voyage avant de partir en courant après un bref bisou et un au revoir à ses parents. Direction l'aéroport et l'Amérique. Punition pour avoir perdu leur match contre les américains et Apollo. Et pas question de se défiler. De toute manière un certain démon blond avait déjà tous prévu à l'avance (Depuis quand il avait un passeport...?). Mais...Oh...C'était la première fois qu'il allait prendre l'avion et...enfin...Comment dire...Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la super grande joie. Bien au contraire. L'idée de partir du japon avait tendance à lui dire de fuir loin, très loin... .... Pas comme si il pouvait...

Et...HA! Mais il était en retard! Autant courir s'il ne désirait pas recevoir une grenade à son arrivée. En guise de bienvenue. Ça faisait toujours plaisir.

D'ailleurs, pour revenir au fil de ses pensées. Le brun pu rapidement constaté que sa si grande joie était partagée par presque tous les membres des Devil Bats. A quelques exceptions près évidement. Nous passerons sur la personne qui tire à tous va et qui est l'heureuse origine de cette idée. Kurita était toujours aussi enthousiaste à tous (tout comme son "disciple") et...Et bah c'était les seuls en faites. Le voyage en lui-même ? Il fut plutôt court. Et normal dirons nous.  
Malgré son appréhension à monter dedans (ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un regard froid de la part du démon blond qui lui avait fait pressé le pas a sa manière…). La nuit il n'avait pas dormit, une échappatoire à ses rêves plus que dérangeant qu'il avait contré en observant Hiruma dormir – Une activité tellement plus intéressante en soi -. Du coup il n'arrêtait pas de bailler, mais ce n'était pas comme si il regrettait.  
Et maintenant ? Lâché en Amérique, ils erraient tous un peu, d'autant plus que celui qui les avait amené ici leur avait gentiment faussé compagnie dés leur arrivé à l'aéroport. Un éclatement de l'équipe dans toute la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la plage. Autant en profiter, n'est ce pas ?!

Et puis tout s'était enchainé à la vitesse de l'éclair…Il s'était retrouvé à faire du beach volley avec des membres des gummans pour gagner un taureau, finalement rejoins par Hiruma _himself._ (D'ailleurs ce n'était pas juste. Plage était synonyme de maillot de bain, mais le blond avait préféré garder tous ses vêtements. Déception.) Et la suite, vous la connaissez.


End file.
